A waste of time
by Lovelyladie15
Summary: Everyone thought that the legendary ANBU named kitsune was fake. But what happens when this legend is ordered to be the captain of ANBU squad 5? (first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction ever so go easy on me please never done this is my life I hope y'all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto if I did I would most likely ruin it.**

* * *

In the hokage's office sat the third hokage, doing his everyday paperwork. "Damn I'm getting to old for this" said Sarutobi to nobody in particular 'what I would kill for to get a distraction right now.' he thought to himself when Sarutobi felt a light breeze lick the side of his face he let out a sigh of relief.

Looking up from his paperwork stood three ANBU dog, snake, and wolf. "You called hokage-sama" said dog.

"Yes, I was informed that last week squad 5 lost their captain." The feeling in the room changed no longer was it calm it now tense and the feeling of deep remorse and guilt filled the air. With nothing being said the hokage continued. "I am sorry for your lost i'm sure you had great respect for him, but what happen was not your fault he decided to do that mission alone. So please there is no need to feel guilty of the actions that were made."

Looking at the three ANBU in front of him Sarutobi couldn't help but frown, he sometimes hated how emotionless ANBU can be. But he knows that behind those masks, and emotionless eyes that there is feeling of sadness going through them but it's not like they will ever show it. Letting out a sigh he looked all of them in the eye before saying what was needed to be said. "Now then, the reason why you are all here is because I have put you three on a team under kitsune. I know this is sudden but I need you three on active duty as soon as possible, you will meet him tomorrow at training ground 15 at 11 am."

Now looking at the ANBU in front of him he could see a glimpse of confusion, shock, and a little bit of anger in their eyes. "Is this some kind of joke hokage-sama?" Dog said, concealing the anger in his voice.

Raising an eyebrow Sarutobi curiously asked "what do you mean dog?"

Standing up straighter dog stated "well everyone knows that kitsune doesn't exist he just a legend no one has ever seen a kitsune masked ANBU at headquarters or even on missions."

Getting nods from the other ANBU standing there Sarutobi couldn't help but let out a sigh. Rubbing his temples he thought 'kitsune really conceals his presence that much? I'm going to have to talk to him about that later.'

Thinking about what to do in this situation he couldn't help but smirk when he finally thought of something. "I can tell you three that kitsune is a real ANBU I personally recruited him into the black ops. Just to prove myself I'll let you listen to someone who has actually worked with kitsune." Said Sarutobi with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Panther!" Yelled Sarutobi

Within a flash there kneeled panther in front of the hokage. "Stand Panther I have a request of you" " hai hokage-sama" said panther "now then panther you are one of the only people to work with kitsune is that right?" once the name kitsune was said everyone noticed the slight wince Panther had made.

The air in the room became thick making it harder to breathe with a dead seriousness filling the air panther finally said "That is correct hokage-sama" the three ANBU standing in back of panther all gasped once hearing about the suppose to be 'fake' kitsune is actually real.

"Tell us what kind of mission did you have with kitsune" asked Sarutobi showing a little side smirk on his face. While resting his chin on his interlocked fingers.

"It was an assassination mission, we were to kill a group of bandits that were sabotaging a village outside of the border" stated panther with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes, and from what I read it was a group of about 500 bandits am I correct?" Said Sarutobi as he eyed the ANBU with a serious look in his eyes.

Dog, snake, and crow started to sweat with the thought of what kind of person kitsune was like. The room was dead quite again the three ANBU standing their started to fidget in anticipation they were curious to know about what happen on this mission. But they also had a dreading feeling in the pits of their stomachs saying that they shouldn't hear about what happened on the mission.

Releasing out a shaky breath panther finally said " hai hokage-sama"

"Okay, now then tell us what happen on the mission."

'FLASHBACK'

It was a little past midnight, the night was peaceful not a sound could be heard except for in the hokage's office. Staring at the ANBU in front of him Sarutobi spoke with nothing but seriousness in his voice. "Panther this is an A rank mission you are to go to a village outside of the border. To kill a group of bandits that are stealing from travelers killing them off after they've taken everything valuable. I want this mission done in at least three days do you understand?"

Panther nodded while saying a barley audible "hai hokage-sama" while reaching to grab the scroll Sarutobi was holding.

Once having the scroll in his hands panther was about to take his leave when Sarutobi spoke "Panther you're not going to do this mission alone you are to meet kitsune at the main gate as soon as you're done here." Knowing that was the last thing the he was going to say panther nodded and left.

Flying through the village on the roof tops panther rushed to get to the gate. Once reaching the gate looking around he saw nobody there just the two lazy guards on gate duty playing go fish.

Stopping on top of the village gate he waited. An hour passed and panther started to get frustrated 'where the hell is this guy!' Panther was practically fuming on the inside but on the outside he looked seriously calm thinking of ways to seriously hurt the ANBU he was waiting for. A couple more minutes have passed now sitting on the edge of the gate panther was staring into the forest that awaited him when he left the village for his mission.

While staring off into space panther didn't realize that someone was sitting next to him until. "How long are we going to sit here?" hearing the voice of a unknown person panther jolted losing his balance falling off the edge of the gate. Hearing someone laugh as he fell panther didn't know what to do. He didn't even fall a few feet until the same unknown person grabbed his arm pulling him back up to the top of the gate.

Finally controlling his laughter, the unknown person spoke "whoa their I didn't mean to scare you." Finally getting a good look at this unknown person panther finally saw the white porcelain kitsune mask with bold red and black lines giving off the look that it's making a deadly smirk, with slitted holes as eyes. He wore a bandana over his hair so panther couldn't tell the color of his hair but through the eye holes of the mask he saw that his eyes were a dark purple that would put all purples to shame. He was also wearing a standard ANBU uniform. With black shinobi pants, a black muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves reaching a little past his elbow with metal plates. Standard black shinobi sandals, with a grey vest, and a red crimson scarf wrapped around his neck that was almost reaching the floor, strapped to his back were two katanas. And strapped to each of his thighs were pouches to hold kunai and shuriken.

But what panther noticed the most was the height this person was he was about 4'8 with a slim built body. 'He looks like he could practically be a kid even his voice sounded childish' with a sweat drop panther couldn't help but think 'But why couldn't I sense him? he was sitting right next to me! Now that I think about it I still can't sense him.' It was true even though the now known person kitsune was standing right in front of him it was like he wasn't even there. If panther wasn't looking right at him he would have thought that he was still alone with no one around him except the two gate guards. This really displeased the taller ANBU. "ther-san hello..? panther-san."

Coming out of his thoughts panther asks "How long have you been here?"

Finally getting a response out of the dazed out ANBU kitsune let out a soft hum and replied " I've been here before you actually I was waiting in that tree right there." Pointing to the tree that the ANBU was standing in panther couldn't help but notice that it was the same tree that he's been staring at the whole entire time that he's been waiting.

Noticing that panther wasn't going to say anything kitsune spoke again "I thought you would have seen me because you kept staring at me, but you didn't move towards me so I stared back I thought we were playing some kind of silly staring contest. But after awhile I noticed that you weren't going to move from that spot at all so I decided to go to you when you sat down. Even then you didn't seem to notice me I thought you were ignoring me this whole time."

"No I wasn't ignoring you I… was just lost in thought." Oh how panther wanted to go bash his head in a tree for saying something so stupid. He was in ANBU he wasn't suppose to get lost in thought he was always suppose to be focused, but before he could correct himself or say something else kitsune spoke first.

"Well you better get focused right now because I ain't going on a mission with someone who can't even think straight let alone someone who didn't even know I was here." The way kitsune spoke sent shivers down panthers spine, the childish voice wasn't there anymore it was replaced with a deep serious voice almost deadly one that panther has never heard before.

Panther was speechless he didn't know what to say he didn't trust his own voice so he just nodded. "Now then, lets go we have a mission to do." The trip to the border was quite and tense. Panther wanted to say something anything to get rid of this tension but hearing his name brought him to look at kitsune.

" Panther we are not that far from the destination so we'll rest here for the night and we'll continue in the morning i'll take first watch."

Panther only nodded settling down to rest for the night. " Wake me up in a few hours so we can switch off."

" Okay just go get your rest already." said kitsune sitting down on a tree branch.

When panther woke up the next morning he saw kitsune just staring at him with this he jolted up. " Ha never knew you were so jumpy well lets go we have a mission to continue." With that being said panther began to pack up all his equipment.

Getting ready to leave panther asked " Why didn't you wake me up last night?"

" I wasn't tired so I just let you sleep." said kitsune who only shrugged his shoulders

"But won't you be tired later I won't fail a mission because of you're ignorance and you can't complete it with your full ability." Panther saw the way kitsune's shoulders tensed when he mention a failed mission. Kitsune was starting to fill with anger he wanted nothing more than to grab one of his katana's and stab it through the heart of the ANBU in front of him.

But instead of doing that he just looked dead in the eyes of panther and said with venom " I NEVER fail a mission." Panther knew that the conversation was over after he said that.

The rest of the trip to the border was extremely tense panther felt the anger rolling off of kitsune in waves. Panther tried to act as normal as best he could he didn't want to look weak next to someone who was smaller and most likely younger than him. Continuing the mission they made it to the border in a few hours. It was a little past mid day when they found the bandits whereabouts, it looked like they were counting up what they have stolen earlier from that day.

" We'll wait till it gets darker to attack we don't need to be seen now." said panther to only get a nod out of the other.

It was about two hours later when in sun started to set, and the bandits were all sitting around different campfires talking and eating. " Get ready kitsune we're about to start."

"Finally" said kitsune standing up stretching silently moving from the tree to the bandits.

" I'll attack from the front you attack from the back remember no surviver." said panther

" I wouldn't have it any other way." said the other with a bit of amusement in his voice. Panther saw an emotion flash through kitsune eyes but as fast as it came it disappeared but from what little he saw of it he saw a bit of excitement in his eyes. 'Who would be excited about this? maybe it's just my imagination.' He didn't want to think much about it so he just let it slip his mind.

" When I go in that's when we start lets do this as fast as we can so we can go home" said panther. When kitsune and panther got in position panther gave a small nod before going in to attack the first group that was further from everyone else. Taking out his katana he slit the throat of the first bandit, before any of the bandits could look at what was happening around them they got a kunai to the heart ending their lives. Going to another group of bandits panther looked up to see kitsune cutting off the heads of bandits, he saw the way his blades moved with such grace it was almost like he was doing a dance. Sinking his katanas in bandits chests, cutting them down left and right he saw the terror in some of the bandits eyes before he saw the life leave them. He was moving so fast that panther only saw the shine of the blade before it went in its next target for them to never get up again.

If panther wasn't on the same side as kitsune he would also be scared for his life. Kitsune didn't even use any jutsu to attack the bandits it was like he didn't even need it as if he was fighting mere children. Looking away panther rushed in to attack the next group of bandits that are barley realizing that they are being attacked. As fast as it started it ended with the mission done panther and kitsune met in the middle of where a fight happen not even that long ago. "All we have to do now is get rid of the bodies then we can head back." said panther

"Don't worry I got it." said kitsune putting all the bodies all together. When they got all the bandits in a pile kitsune stood in front of it to only snap his fingers engulfing the pile in flames. Panther only stood in amazement, and a little bit of shock he has never seen a jutsu like that before in all his years in the black ops.

When the pile turned into only ashes panther and kitsune set off back to the village inform the hokage of the successful mission.

'Flashback End'

"That was almost two years ago when I worked with kitsune on that mission." Panther said ending the details about the mission he had.

The hokage's office was now quite. Sarutobi had to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't laugh at the shocked faces of the now mask-less ANBU sitting on the couch in the hokage's office. Kakashi, Anko, and Genma didn't know what to say after they heard about the mission that panther went on with kitsune.

" Thank you panther you may go back to your position." getting a nod panther returned to one of the shadows in the room.

" So then now that we all know that kitsune is real you are to meet him tomorrow that is all you may leave now." said Sarutobi returning to filling out the monster called paperwork. But after a couple of minutes he realized that the three ANBU haven't moved a muscle yet.

" Is their something else you need?" asked the hokage with a raised eyebrow

" Is their a chance that we can meet him now?" asked kakashi now known as dog.

" Yeah now I want to meet the bastard." said a excited Anko also known as snake.

" I might as well meet him to since I'm here." Genma lazily said now known as wolf.

" I would but kitsune wouldn't show up unless I really needed him here and as you can see I clearly don't need him here." said Sarutobi with a smile on his face. Who was loving the reaction of his ANBU.

"Is their anyway to make him come." asked a now angered Anko

"Hmm their is but you would have to make a blood clone." said the hokage not even a second later three poofs of smoke cleared and now appeared a copy of each ANBU.

With a sigh Sarutobi rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. " Okay now leave the clones here you three go hide in one of the corners." putting on their masks again the departed.

Now with the three real ANBU hiding in the shadows the hokage sent a pulse of distressed charka. "Are you sure that did it? I barley felt that and i'm standing right in front of you." said the clone of dog.

"Don't worry he felt it." said a annoyed hokage

The wait felt like forever. A few seconds have passed and nothing has happened dog was about to speak when in a flash the three clones all dispersed. Leaving a now lone ANBU in the center of the room but before the hokage could say anything the lone ANBU threw three kunai into the shadows.

" If you don't want me to seriously hurt you come out now." said the ANBU in a very deadly tone. The three ANBU in the shadows knew that he meant it they came out of the shadows to only line up in front of the other ANBU. Now showing a line of crimson showing on their necks.

Looking at the ANBU now the three saw the white porcelain of a kitsune who was wearing the something that panther had said when he had met him. But instead of being 4ft'8 he now stood at 5ft'6.

" Why have you called me here hokage-sama?" said a frustrated kitsune

" Welcome kitsune, I know this is sudden and you weren't suppose to visit me until tomorrow to talk about your team but as you can see." the hokage said now directing kitsune to look at the three other ANBU in the room. " The ANBU here wanted to meet you today instead of tomorrow."

Now getting a good look at them now kitsune just shook his head and said " No way they're pathetic i'm not working with them, hey panther come out here!"

What the hell do you mean we're pathetic!" said a now fuming Anko

" What I just said you're pathetic let me ask you did you even feel my presence coming before I even entered the room?" no one said anything. " Exactly, why am i going to work with people who can't even sense me? You would just die if you ever faced a shinobi who was able to hide their presence like me on a mission. And I can tell that we wont work good together not all of us like each other." kitsune said with a bit of anger in his words almost in a snarl.

Now kitsune was looking at the reappeared panther. "Hey panther long time no see." kitsune said with glee a 180 sudden mood change to everyones surprise.

"Hello again kitsune." panther said with a nod.

Now looking at the hokage kitsune spoke " Hokage-sama I have a request."

"Oh and what is that kitsune?" asked a very confused hokage everyone was curious on what kitsune was going to say next but no one ever expected this.

" I want to give panther my 'soon to be' team." said a very calm kitsune now looking around the room at shocked faces. Even with masks on he knew that their mouths were hanging wide open.

* * *

 **Well this is the first chapter I** **really hope you liked it. I'll try and update as soon as I can i'm in college so I have a to of work to do. And you know how that goes well then see you next time lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

" REGULAR TALKING "

' THINKING '

" **DEMOND TALKING "**

 **'** **DEMOND THINKING '**

* * *

There was a tense silence filling the room, the hokage was the first one to get out of his shock. " what do you mean you want to give panther your team?" Sarutobi couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was crazy enough that one of his best ANBU rejected a team but to give his team to another ANBU member has never been heard of.

Smiling was the only thing Kitsune could do. He loved seeing the reaction of the hokage, kitsune always had a way of surprising people.

" Kitsune answer me." Hearing how serious the hokage's voice was getting kitsune knew he had to tell the hokage something.

" Hokage-sama if you please I would like to talk to you in private." Sarutobi wasn't at all surprised at kitsunes request with a sign the hokage nodded.

" All ANBU except kitsune leave." Kitsune feeling all other chakra signatures fade he let out a breath he was glad that the tenseness had left with the other ANBU he didn't like it. Now the hokage put up a privacy barrier which made kitsune seem to relax a little more.

" Kitsune take off your mask." Sarutobi said in a soft but serious voice, pulling the string that held the mask in place kitsune took off his mask revealing the whisker marks coving both of his cheeks. Also taking off his bandana letting his blonde hair flow down reaching the middle of his back.

" Now tell me what the hell were you thinking about naruto? Why are you giving away this team and to a member thats already on a team?"

Naruto now just staring at the man who has taking care of him since he was little the man he sees as a grandfather. He couldn't help but get mad when the hokage asked him that. " What do you mean what the hell am I thinking about! How could you put them three on a team with me you know what they did!" Naruto was fuming he needed to go somewhere anywhere.

" I know what they have done to you, and I know you will never forget, but I need you to be the captain of this squad you're the best one for it only you can do it. This team will help you with the uchiha mission a gave you two years ago. Your class will be taking the genin exam soon and one of those ANBU will be your sensei and help you watch the uchiha. I will give you six months to train and somehow get to know each other enough for y'all to be able to work together as a team before they start the mission with you." Sarutobi knew it was a huge risk putting those three ANBU with naruto but he couldn't pick anyone else. He just hoped that naruto could put aside what happened and find a way to work together.

" jiji…" naruto said in barley a whisper but Sarutobi heard the sadness and pain in his voice. Naruto looked down at his feet like it was the most interesting thing in the room. He subconsciously rubbed the middle of his chest. Sarutobi couldn't stop the pain he felt in his chest or the feeling of disgust in his stomach, he remembered that day like it was yesterday and he will never forget it as long as he lives.

Looking up from his feet naruto looked at his surrogate grandfather showing a look of determination in his eyes releasing a sigh. He said " fine i'll take this team and i'll find a way to work with them…" Sarutobi let out a sigh of relief he was happy to hear that from his surrogate grandson. " But, they will never know who I am. And if we can't work together I'm dropping this team and i'll never work with them again."

" That's acceptable thank you naruto." Sarutobi said with relief written all over his face, and the tiniest bit of a smile.

" I hope you know what you're doing jiji and if I may can I be excused?"

" Yes you can, report to me tomorrow after you meet your team. Oh and by the way naruto i want you to at least show make a appearance in the ANBU headquarters. I hear that no one knows that you're real." The hokage said with a smirk.

" You got it old man." Putting back on his mask and releasing the barrier naruto sent a wave to the hokage before he shunshin out of the room to the center of his living room of his apartment.

Checking if there were any chakra signatures around, feeling none naruto took off his mask. Looking around the apartment anyone would think that no one lives here with all the holes in the walls and floor, broken glass from the windows all over the floor, and trash everywhere around the place. But that's how naruto wanted the place to look like. No one would bother him if they thought that no one lived here. Walking to one of the walls naruto did a couple of hand signs pressing his hand to the wall and releasing chakra into it the wall glowed a seal started to draw itself on the wall. Not long after the seal stopped glowing looking around the apartment looked nothing like it did before.

There where no holes, broken glass, or trash around the apartment. Now to the left of the room there was a brown couch along the wall facing the big windows along the other wall giving him a great view of the village. In the middle of the room was a coffee table with a statue of a fox in the middle of it. Along the walls were pictures of the other hidden villages and other places he has visited on his missions. And in the middle wall was a shelf will books and scrolls that the hokage was given him for birthdays, or just so he could have something to read.

Rubbing his temples naruto sat down on the couch **" You okay kit? I heard everything"**

 **'** Yeah i'm fine kurama I just don't know what gramps was thinking when he decided to put this team together and with me especially' Naruto had found out about the fox when he was four after most of the village decided to attack him on his birthday. Barley hanging onto life by a thread since then, naruto had always talked to kurama over time he and kurama had become really close they had a father and son relationship.

" **If I wasn't in the stupid seal, I would have killed of those three a long time ago and I would have done it slow and painful so they would now how much pain that they had put you through." '** You know I can't let you out' naruto said with a smile playing on his lips. Kurama always wanted to get out of the seal to hurt the people who have hurt naruto but no matter how much he had ask naruto to let him out he never did. Naruto alway told him that it was pointless and that in time people wouldn't see him as the demon and finally see him as a person. But kurama thought that he would never see the day that it would happen.

" **So what are you going to do about tomorrow kit?"** Kurama was curious as to know what his kit was going to do when he had to meet up with his new team. He hoped that it would be something that he could enjoy something he could laugh at.

'Don't worry about it kurama. Just know when I'm done with them, they will know just who is in charge of this team and they won't ever forget it' a sinister smile was on naruto's face kurama couldn't help but smile at his kit.

' **Well then I can't wait for tomorrow to come.'** kurama thought before cutting off the connection that lets him talk to naruto.

With that naruto went off to his bathroom to take a shower and go to sleep he was going to need it for the fun that he was going to have tomorrow.

 ** _ANBU Headquarters_**

Sitting at a table in the cafeteria away from all the other ANBU members sat Kakashi, Anko, and Genma.

" So what do you think is going to happen?" asked a confused anko.

" I have no idea but for a member to just give away a team to someone else I've never heard of that happening. I just hope that the hokage doesn't let him do that like who wouldn't want us on there team? We had the best record out of all the other squads here." Kakashi didn't know what to think anymore, but he wanted to know who is kitsune and why doesn't want them as his team. ' He can't be that good can he? Well he must be good if he was put as a captain of a ANBU squad especially our squad'

" Yeah I know! I don't know what the hell was going through that bastards mind when he said that. He also called us pathetic like really who is this guy. Anko's head was starting to hurt thinking about this ANBU she just wanted to give him a good beating maybe take him to the T&I department to break him a little.

" Hey Genma you okay you haven't said anything since we left?" Coming back to reality genma looked up at Anko and just nodded.

" Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about what kitsune had said." Now the two other ANBU looking at him with a question look he just sighed " Don't you remember kitsune said 'And I can tell that we wont work good together not all of us like each other.' why would he say that we all work well together and we're perfectly fine with one another. So i'm wondering why he said that have one of us meet kitsunue in person and done something to him? And if none of us have meet him then what did he mean."

With all three of them thinking about it now they didn't have a answer to that question just ' who is kitsune'.

A warming sensation on their arms brought them out of their thoughts. " Looks like we're going to find out what happened lets go." said kakashi as he started to put on his mask. the other two followed what kakashi did and shunshin out of headquarters to the hokage's office once again.

 ** _HOKAGE'S OFFICE_**

Seeing these three again wasn't what he wanted to do again but he had too talk to them and tell them what's going to happen.

Kneeling in front of him hokage told them to stand he just wanted to get this over with. " I'm pretty sure you want to know whats going to happen, well I can tell you that kitsune had agreed to take you three as his team." Sarutobi could see there eyes widen a little through the holes of there mask and couldn't stop the little twitch his lips did. " But i'm going to tell you this." Sarutobi paused for a moment before starting again. " If this team doesn't work well together the team will be disbanded and you will be put into separate squads and none of you will work together again. So I hope that this team works together just fine I would hate to see you three disband." They all heard the mockery in his voice but they knew that he would separate them if he wanted too.

Silence was the only thing that followed after that. " We'll show you hokage-sama that we can be a team and the best one that there is." said a very confident kakashi.

" You shouldn't tell me that I'm pretty sure that you all can work together as a team. The one who doesn't believe you can is kitsune make him believe you can be a team." The hokage saw the determination in their eyes he just hoped that it was enough for naruto. "Well then you're dismissed." With nods the three flashed out of the rooms leaving leaves behind them as they left.

The only thing that the three of them could think about was how they were going to prove to kitsune that they could work together as a team. They know at it would all start with tomorrows meeting. Excitement was going through their bodies they couldn't wait until tomorrow but none of them knew what they were going to be put through tomorrow but they would remember it for the rest of there lives.

* * *

Well I finished another chapter i hope you like it. I want to make Naruto to where he likes doing what he does where he likes to kill and torture people it will probably show in the next chapter or maybe the one after that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer: I still don't own anything_

 _"_ Talking "

' Thinking '

 **"** **Demon talking "**

 **'** **Demon thinking '**

* * *

 _It was a very peaceful night, everyone was returning to there homes to end their day. Families where sitting together laughing while eating their dinners enjoying the rest of the night before they went to bed._

 _No one heard the yelling crowd outside, or rather they just didn't pay attention to it because they knew they were just dealing with a problem the village had._

 _Outside was a little naruto about the age of four running for his life from a crowd of villagers. Naruto knew why they would run after him, why they would call him a demon, or a monster because they thought he was the nine tailed fox. He first met the fox when the villagers beat him nearly to death. But the fox pulled him into his mind and healed him before that could happen. He also knew that he wasn't what they said he was. No matter how many times naruto tried to tell them that he wasn't the beast that destroyed the village no one would listen to him._

 _So here he is running from another crowd of people who believe that he was the nine tails. " come back here demon!" yelled a civilian " you don't deserve to live." yelled another._

 _Naruto ran into the alleys to try and lose them. The voice in his head telling him which way to turn, and go after awhile he lost the crowd. Making sure he finally lost them naruto leaned against the wall trying to calm down trying to get his breath back to normal. When he felt a chill going down his back when he looked up he saw people with masks._

 _Naruto freaked out at first but then he realized that it was the three masked people who always watch over him. It was dog, snake, and wolf. " Oh it's you guys, can you take me to jiji? I want to go see him before I go home."_

 _"_ _Sure but we have to do something first okay?" snake said with a little mischief in her words. Naruto didn't say anything he just nodded. Before he could even blink naruto was punched hard in the stomach making him fall to the floor._

 _Naruto was confused ' why did they do that? aren't they the ones who are suppose to protect me?' looking up to his attackers he couldn't say anything he was to confused. He saw wolf coming down to punch him again making him cough up blood. " We've been waiting to do this for a very long time." snake said with glee in her voice._

 _Finally getting some air in his system naruto let out a barley audible 'why'. Dog laughed "because your the demon you need to die"_

 _"_ _We're doing the village a big favor, with you gone you'll never attack the village like you did four years ago." said wolf_

 _Before naruto could sat something else he saw dog take a kunai out. " This is were we end you." With horror in his eyes he saw dog bring down the kunai to his chest._

Sitting up and opening his eyes quickly naruto looked around and realized that he was in his bedroom. " **It's okay kit it was just a dream.** _"_ Relaxing a little naruto let out a sigh " Man I haven't dreamt of that in along time." Rubbing his eyes naruto looked at his clock which read 8:50 am. With a groan he got out of bed to go take a shower. Naruto turned on the water to warm taking off his clothes he looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes went directly to the center of his chest which had a rigid scar. That was about a inch and a half wide it went from the top of his sternum to the end of it. " **I'm sorry that I couldn't heal that one wound for you kit .** " Kurama said with a saddening voice

' Don't worry about it kurama, it wasn't your fault it's the stupid villagers fault for believing that I'm something I'm not.' Looking at it reminded him of how much we has hated throughout the village. He wanted to change the way the village saw him but he gave up on that along time ago. Naruto didn't care how the village saw him now, he knew that he could kill them all if he wanted to.

Thinking of all the torture he could do to them. Starting with cutting off one finger and toe, then skinning them alive, burning places on their bodies till theirs nothing but bone left. Killing them very slowly hearing them scream, and begging for their lives would be music to his ears if he ever heard it. Watching them bleed out from multiple wounds watching their lives fade from their eyes but before they could die he would heal them and start the process all over again. Till there are no more fingers and toes to cut then he would just get a kunai slashing their throats watching them choke on the blood bleeding out of them covering them in red.

Imagining the scene happening in his head brought a smile to naruto's face. A clearing of the throat brought naruto out of his thoughts. **" How much I wouldn't want to disturb your 'peaceful' thoughts but we have to meet your new team today."** Kurama said with a amused smirk on his face.

' Oh yes how could I forget!' With that being said naruto jumped in the shower. Finishing up he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist walking to his closet. Pulling out a new set of ANBU clothes getting dressed naruto moved to the kitchen to eat a well balanced breakfast. Checking the time now it was around 10:00am. ' Hmm might as well go early to the training grounds.'

Picking up his hair naruto tied a black bandana around his blonde hair. Making sure no blonde was showing naruto grabbed his red scarf and kitsune mask. Walking to one of his walls in the living room, naruto pushed some chakra into a seal which opened up a section of the wall revealing his two katana's. Grabbing them naruto strapped them to his back and shunshin out of the living room to the middle of training ground 15.

Looking around naruto noticed that their was a lot of trees giving off a lot shade around the training grounds. ' I think i'll test them on how good they can detect other chakra signatures first.' Concealing his chakra naruto walked across the training grounds to a really shady part of the grounds and waited.

He didn't have to wait that long till the other ANBU showed up. It's been around 30 minutes since dog, snake, and wolf showed up.

" I wonder where kitsune is."

" Come on wolf, it's barley going to be 11 he'll be here soon so stop complaining." said Anko. Kakashi just nodded and pulled out a little orange book waiting for kitsune to show up.

Looking at them naruto saw how relaxed they were they haven't even sensed him yet. 'If they were ambushed right now they would be dead already.' **" How much longer are you going to make them wait? I want the fun to start already."** Naruto could see kurama pouting from the inside of his cage. Laughing in his mind naruto smiled and said ' soon you just have to wait fur ball.' Kurama just growled laying his head back down.

Looking back at the three waiting for him naruto continued to wait.

An hour and a half already passed since dog, snake, and wolf had showed up. They were now sitting in the middle of the training grounds the three of them still haven't even picked up a little trace that naruto had been there with them. Naruto was a bit furious about this. ' These three were part of squad 5 one of the best squads that we have and they can't even sense me? Pathetic looks like it's time to start this meeting.'

Standing up naruto made two kage bunshin giving them their orders they went to give the three ANBU a long waited welcome.

" Where the hell is this bastard! We've been waiting forever." yelled a angry snake

" What if he changed his mind about being our captain?" said Wolf in a very bored tone.

" Now come on guys, why would he change his mind? Who wouldn't want to be the captain of our team we are one of the best after all." Kakashi said with amusement in his voice.

" Yeah you're right." said snake with a smile on her face even though no one could see it.

" See you guys we have nothing to wor—" dog never got to finish his sentence. In a spilt second dog was laying face down on the ground with a katana placed on the back of his neck. 'where the hell did he come from I didn't even sense him.' Moving his eyes to the side dog saw that his teammates weren't looking any better Snake was standing up with an arm around her neck with a kunai on her throat ready to slash it open. And wolf had his back to the floor with a foot on his throat and had a katana above his heart.

The three ANBU were in to much of a shock to even move more or less protect themselves.

" You're all dead." Hearing the cold and emotionless voice sent chills down the three ANBU's backs. Finally releasing them from his hold naruto stepped back allowing them to get up and get out of their shock.

Now standing and more focused naruto talked. " okay now then I hope you all liked that little welcome I gave you three."

Fully out of her shock Snake lashed out " what the hell was that for! First you're late then you think you can just attack us!"

" Late..? what are you talking about I've been here the whole time actually." Naruto could practically see the confused looks they had on their faces even with their masks on. Letting out a sigh he said " I wanted to see how good your sensing capabilities were since you three are suppose to be the 'best squad we have'. Just by judging from what I've seen so far I think that's all a lie. But since I don't know all your real skills yet I may be wrong but I doubt it."

Letting that sink in naruto spoke again " Well since we will be working together we might as well get to know each other real quick." Hearing that the three ANBU took off their masks showing their faces they all look at kitsune waiting to take off his but instead " That is something I would have said if I actually cared but since I don't we don't need to do that. But it's nice to see the faces behind the masks Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, and Genma Shiranui." The three mask-less ANBU just looked at naruto with a surprised looks.

See their faces naruto clenched his fists behind his back he had to restrain himself from grabbing his katana's and shoving it through their chests. Their was nothing more he wanted to do but make them suffer, but he told the hokage that he would be their captain and try to make this work.

Closing his eyes and letting a breath out he looked at them again.

" Since you saw our faces are you going to show yours so we know who you are?"

" No.. I have no intention of showing you my face or letting you know who I am." With that the three other ANBU looked at him with confusion but they put back on their masks. " okay pay attention." the three stood up straighter waking for what their captain was going to say.

" I'm going to test you three, I will give you one minutes to hide yourselves. Do whatever you can to make sure you are not found. If you are found we will go head to head in a spar. Fight like your life is on the line try and hid your presence for the next 20 minutes. Ready, begin." In a flash the three ANBU scattered.

When the minute was finally up naruto let a deadly smile spread across his face " let the hunting begin." Closing his eyes naruto sensed the area around him and felt genma's chakra first. " Looks like I get to hunt the big bad wolf first." Jumping to into the trees naruto went to search for his first victim.

It did't take long to find genma. Sneaking up behind him naruto leaned in and whispered " I found you." Genma stiffen before he could even turn around genma got a kick to the back sending him to the ground. Getting up genma looked around trying to find naruto only to be punched in the stomach sending him into a tree. ' What's up with this speed I cant even see him.'

Coughing genma got up and in battle ready position." Come on wolf is that the best you got? You need to do a lot better if you want to even land a scratch on me." Rushing forward genma went in to try and land a punch on naruto only for it to be dodged. Genma started doing a series of punches and kicks to try and land a hit but they were either evaded or blocked.

Going in for another kick genma put chakra into this kick to make it go faster for it only to be caught by naruto. " This has been fun wolf, but time is running out and I got two more kiddies to catch." Faster than a genma could blink naruto was behind him, before he even knew what was happening genma fell into a world of black.

Watching not that far away Kakashi was speechless that was the biggest one-sided fight he was ever seen. Yeah he knew that kitsune was suppose to be good if he wasn't then he wouldn't get the rank of captain. But to have such a advantage over genma was crazy. Genma was one of the best in taijutsu well he was nothing compared to gui but he was still one of the best in ANBU.

Thinking to much on the fight kakashi flared his chakra letting kitsune know ever he was. Distracted he didn't see naruto coming his way. " Getting distracted will only hurt you in the future." Coming out of his thoughts kakashi barley looked in time to see the wind blades coming his way. Barley moving out of the way kakashi landed across the training grounds in front of naruto.

" I hope you put up a better fight than wolf did dog I would use that eye of yours it could help out." Naruto said snickering

Opening his eye kakashi started doing a series of hand signs " Ikiumeru no jutsu" The ground below naruto started to sink in taking naruto down with it. Kakashi realized that naruto wasn't even trying to get out of the jutsu. Looking at him kakashi saw naruto disappeared up in smoke. ' a shadow clone' Searching the area around him kakashi barley saw the kick that was coming towards his face. Jumping back a few feet kakashi stared back at naruto waiting for his next move.

" Not bad dog, you seemed to have dodged my kick you are making this a better fight." Naruto started doing a couple of hand signs and whispered " Kiri shikaku no jutsu." Mist started forming around them kakashi saw naruto pull out one of his katana's. Pulling out a kunai kakashi got ready for naruto to attack.

Naruto left in blinding speeds towards kakashi. With the sharingan barley helping kakashi keep track of naruto through the mist evading or blocking naruto's blade was tricky. ' I need to get rid of this mist and fast.'

Before kakashi could even think he was being pulled down into the earth " what! " With only his head sticking out of the ground kakashi struggled to get out which made naruto grin behind his mask.

Looking back to naruto is when kakashi saw it there was now two naruto's standing in front of him. " But.. when? when did you make another clone."

The naruto with the katana disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The real naruto walked towards kakashi. " you don't need to know that but this is where we end this match I still have one more kiddie to catch." With that being said naruto kicked kakashi in the face knocking him out.

Anko was moving through the trees as fast as she could. ' times almost up 8 more minutes I wonder how kakashi and genma are doing.'

Lost in thought anko didn't see naruto coming out from hiding behind the tree until she felt a massive force hitting her in the stomach sending her back into a tree breaking through it into another one.

" Oops maybe I used a little to much force."

" **hopefully you didn't kill her you need her for your team"**

" I know but it wouldn't be a big loss if she did die."

Cutting off his connection with kurama naruto jumped down from the tree branch he was on. He walked over to anko who was still breathing but out cold. Picking her up he went to go get the other two ANBU.

' What should I do with them? Hmm jiji did say he wanted me to show myself to the other ANBU maybe that's what i'll do.' As another deadly smile reached his, naruto shunshin out of the training grounds with the other three with him to ANBU headquarters.


End file.
